


Sunshine for eternity

by MarieITNO98



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sunny Days, Tenderness, beach, nicky on a motorcylce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieITNO98/pseuds/MarieITNO98
Summary: Nicky and Joe go for a motorcycle trip on a sunny afternoon
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Sunshine for eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I have found myself incapable of moving on from this masterpiece of a movie so here I am writing about my favorite ship.

Joe spots him immediately. 

The faces around him blurring to one where only one pair of eyes catches his attention.  
Nicky is leaning against the motorcycle, both hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black jeans that hug his body in the right places.  
Joe would let his mind wander if he wasn't standing at a cross light surrounded by dozens of people. 

The late August sun makes the hot air shimmer, the scent of the spices from the market mixes with the breeze from the nearby seaside and the sweat of the people around him.  
"There you are." Nicky greets him when Joe closes the distance. "Did Andy make you clean the entire house?" 

His question is accompanied by a little laugh, so endearing, Joe finds himself melting away for reasons totally unrelated to the heat.  
"Something like that."  
Nicky hands him a helmet. "Not that we need it, but it's better to be safe." He winks at him, the strap of his own helmet dangling underneath his chin.  
Strands of hair are falling into his eyes.

He's really mine, Joe suddenly thinks, he is mine and no one else's.  
The overwhelming desire to pull Nicky close overcomes him with another wave of heat, only increased by the brief touch of their hands when he takes the helmet.

Joe doesn't remember when Nicky had started to learn to ride a motorcycle.  
All he knows is that he falls for him again and again, each time they ride together.  
His hands wrapped around Nicky's waist, feeling so close while flying over the pavement.

It's no different today, on that particular hot day at Lago di Garda where they have set up their temporary shelter.  
The road is winding its way along the coast, so close to the water Joe wants to jump in right here and now. 

It is always a special feeling, being in Italy with Nicky. Even after all this time, each visit is filled with more vibrant energy, as if the Italian sun made every memory sweeter. 

Or perhaps it was the way Nicky glowed in the morning haze, the way he hummed long-forgotten melodies under the shower that cooled their skin after a long, draining day.  
Perhaps he fell in love with Nicky a little more each time they were here. 

Just like today when they arrive at the little secluded beach where no one will bother them. No one ventures this far off the beaten path, it's been their bay for decades.  
"This is wonderful," Joe murmurs, his body stretched on the beach towel, a black cap shielding his eyes from the sun. 

"Mhm," Nicky's voice is heavy with sleep. He has one arm draped around Joe's lower back, a gesture so familiar it makes his heart swell. "You are wonderful."  
His last words are barely audible as he slips into an afternoon nap. His face completely still, his features peaceful and just as beautiful as they were centuries ago when Joe first saw him.

He slowly reaches over and presses a gentle kiss onto Nicky's forehead,  
"You are wonderful too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :-)) 
> 
> I think I'll rewatch the movie for the fourth time tonight...


End file.
